I Cherish That Person
by Aeyria
Summary: Even if I just think of her, my heart becomes warm; as if the sun is shining on it. That one person who lives quietly in my heart. I cherish that person. Because I like that person. I will always cherish her.


_**I Cherish That Person **_

**A/N:** Hello~ Last fic for a while! It's just a one-shot, but I have school soon... ;A; I know, I know, I know... _I know!_ I still haven't gotten the second chapter of On Rainy Days up, even though I said it would be finished... It just kinda slipped my mind when I moved to NY, but I _did_ finish the second chapter... But it didn't make sense to me, so I just kept it in my archives, waiting to be edited while I write other stories so it all flows well. Sorry about the major delays I always have. T^T Anyways, have you heard about the time Shinichi confessed to Ran in the London episode? I know, I'm late, Ninada told me about it through PM... Yes, I haven't watched Detective Conan videos ever since I was in 6th grade. O-o;; I'm going to 8th grade now... But I did watch a few the day before I'm writing this... I was planning on writing a sad one-shot to be related to the confession scene from Ai's POV, but all the songs I had in mind didn't exactly fit that moment, so until I find it, I'll ignore that the confession scene ever happened unless I state before the story it did. But while looking around for a song, I stumbled upon the song, "I Cherish That Person" by Yang Yoseob, more commonly known as Yoseob, main vocalist from B2ST. B2ST always has such great songs... SHINee's songs usually don't much sense (I blame SM Entertainment! Not SHINee!), even if I'm more of a hardcore Shawol than a B2UTY. :SS Anyway, enough of my ranting and talking! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does. If I did own, why would I be writing this? Ai is with Conan in my world! And no, I don't own the song, "I Cherish That Person," nor do I own B2ST/Yoseob/Cube Entertainment... Though hanging out with B2ST would be cool... ^-^;;;

* * *

><p><strong>(Conan's POV)<strong>

Sleepily, I opened up my eyes, pulling myself out from the dream I just had. Fading and fuzzing, the dream soon disappeared from my mind as I began rubbing my eyes, trying to rid sleep from them as well. But as I yawned and stretched, I realized that she had been my mind ever since I woke up. She, the person who I kept thinking about wordlessly. For some odd reason, I liked the fact that she was all I would think about when I woke up, so I just laughed aloud. I allowed the thoughts to stay as I got up with some effort because sleep was still wrapped around my mind hazily. Grabbing a change of clothes at random, I slipped myself into them, energy slowly growing as my sleepiness drained away.

Yet, even as I went to the restroom to brush my teeth and clean my face, I kept picturing her. She's always in my vision, even on the busiest days I have. Always stepping all over my vision. It was a bit fascinating on how she would be able to make me feel this. Even after I uncapped and recapped the top to the toothpaste bottle, I was still thinking about her. Even after brushing my teeth. Even after washing my face. It was still her. Is she that person? That person that I want to live with forever? Well, I'll never know until I finally ask. But for now, I wanted to go outside. With that in mind, I took my leave from the restroom to my room. Eyes going over everything around the room, I finally located the cellphone. Going over and pocketing it, I yelled out to Ran, who I heard in the kitchen.

"Ran-neechan! I'm going outside! I'll be back later!"

Muffled by the door that was still closed, I was able to make out a faint, "Ah! Conan-kun, but you haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

Deciding not to make her lose any more breath, I hurried to the kitchen to reply before she would yell again.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to eat something later. Don't worry."

Ran turned around and flat-out stared at me, tilting her head to the side, as if trying to make up her mind. Hesitantly, she gave in, "Okay, Conan-kun. But if you find yourself hungry, you can always come back and ask. Have fun wherever you're going! Be safe!"

But I was out the door by the time she said the words "Have fun." Yes, Ran is great and all. Caring and gentle. But so could the girl on my mind. Even if she doesn't show it much, I know that part of her is there. After jumping down the last step, I pushed open the door from the Detective Agency to the sidewalk. The sun's rays hit me the moment I stumbled out behind the door. Even though heat isn't exactly my friend, at times it feels good to have it shining on me. It's all warm, just like how thinking of her makes my heart feel.

Beginning to walk down the sidewalk, I shoved my hands into my pockets, right hand fingering with the phone in my pocket as I kept thinking about the streets and danger that could be lurking there. Whenever I heard that she was going out to buy groceries, or anything like that, I worry because the streets are always dangerous, from child to adult, anything can happen to any age. But I always mentally sighed when I see her come back safely.

I soon had my mind veer off from the safety and streets thoughts to where I was walking to. I had the destination in my mind long ago. And I've always walked there several of times, it's as easy as thinking about her 24/7. Which I have to admit, it really easy. But as I waited for the crossing light to show the sign that allows people to cross the street, I confessed to myself again that she's that person. That person. The person I'll always follow. The person that I want to be with.

And that's because I like that person. The fantasy lovers would call it faith on how we met. But I'll call it a piece unfortunate, yet fortunate luck, considering our situation. As the the sign lit up to allow walking, I started thinking about all those phrases I hear as I started walking across the street. The phrases everyone say to each other, lovers or not, it's always those three word phrases

"I hate you!"

"I love you."

"I miss you..."

"You really suck!"

"Why not me?"

"Why always her?"

"Why always him?"

But in my case, I had already said "I hate you!" to her at least once. Even if I had said that in my anger, it doesn't make it any different. The look on her face was of pure hurt, but I knew I didn't care at that moment. But I now want to exclude that phrase from my vocabulary. Especially to her. I only want to say, "I love you." And maybe even, "I miss you," once and a while to her. She had always lived in my heart quietly. Even though she looks frail, she's quite strong. Emotionally and mentally. Maybe even physically, but to withstand all the guilt and pressure from her past, it takes strength to suppress that, but even so, shedding a few tears here and there is okay.

Kicking a stray pebble as I walked, I keep thinking that the words, "I love you," and, "I miss you," are never enough. Never enough. But even if it's not enough, I will still keep thinking about her. Even though I barely can be alone with her for even a while, I miss her everyday at night, despite the fact of seeing her almost everyday. At night is the time when I miss her dearly. Specifically when I'm alone. Sometimes I wish I could wake up to see her awake next to me, just stroking my hair, smiling at me.

As I neared the place she's staying at, I slowed my walk, still kicking at the pebble I brought from down the sidewalk on the other street. Saying "I love you," is a preciousness I can't have yet. And that's because I don't know if she'll accept. It's all up to her. I won't force her. That just shows too much wanting that it may upset her.

I slowed to a stop in front of the gates of her current living place. Basically, Hakase's house. Even so, it's where she lives. But I didn't make a move to enter the yard. I just gazed at the house behind the gates. It's all her decision, but I'll live by whatever she picks. Whether she says yes or no, I'll give her space for her side of this story, even if it breaks my heart.

And that's because I cherish that person. I cherish her. I cherish Haibara Ai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehe, too sappy? :UU I didn't think it was sappy at all. It's kinda of a mixture of bitter-sweet. When Yoseob sings this, it's just so sweet~ I just had to say, "Awwwwww, this song is so sweet... Why can't more guys be like K-Pop idols?" And that's the last fic for a while. Sorry if it sucked. I kinda rushed it. But I talked enough in the first Author's Note. See you in a while!

And yes, I'm still continuing On Rainy Days...

And maybe I may go back to Evening Rain and Stay By My Side.

-2NEMint, out! ^-^


End file.
